


Begging for mercy. Twice.

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Imagine your OTP... (Johnlock) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fetish, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine A of your OTP finding out a secret turn-on of B's and using it mercilessly against them." (written in German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for mercy. Twice.

„Guten Morgen.“

John lächelte, als Sherlock in die Küche kam, die Knöpfe seines Jacketts schloss. „Morgen.“, erwiderte der Detektiv, legte seine Arme um John. Er war froh darüber, dass das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht im geringsten gekünstelt wirkte. „Das gestern Abend…“ Sherlock atmete langsam aus. „Es tut mir leid.“ John erinnerte sich nur zu genau an seine Formulierungen, die unbeabsichtigte Beleidigung, die ihm im Eifer des Gefechts herausgerutscht war. Selten hatte er sich mit Sherlock derart über etwas so belangloses gestritten, war nicht oft danach so wütend auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck, den er aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sehen können, war bereits genug gewesen um zu wissen, wie sehr Sherlock seine Bemerkung bereute.  
John nickte sachte, legte seine Hände auf Sherlocks. „Es ist okay.“, sagte er leise. Sherlock drehte ihn zu sich um. „Nein, ist es nicht. John, ich… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich so etwas zu dir sagen konnte, und-“ – „Es ist in Ordnung, Sherlock. Wirklich.“ John beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir waren beide schlecht drauf. Ich war auch nicht besonders nett zu dir.“-„Du hattest aber auch allen Grund dazu.“ John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vergiss es doch bitte einfach…“, flüsterte er, legte seine Arme um Sherlocks Schultern. Der Detektiv sah ihm tief in die Augen, schien für Johns Worte Bestätigung zu suchen, ehe er ihn fester an sich drückte und ihn küsste. Der Arzt öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, ließ nur allzu gern zu, dass der Detektiv ihn zur Wiedergutmachung in einen liebevollen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

John fuhr Sherlock durch das Haar, sanft, kaum merklich zogen seine Finger an den braunen Locken. John spürte, wie Sherlock leise in den Kuss aufstöhnte, leicht bei dieser Berührung erzitterte. Sanft griff er nach den Handgelenken des Arztes, gab ihm einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihm entfernte. „Entschuldige…“, flüsterte er, ließ Johns Hände los, streichelte dabei über seine Handrücken. „Ich habe noch einen dringenden Fall, der auf mich wartet.“  
John sah ihm nach als er ins Wohnzimmer ging, sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zog, mit ernster Miene darauf herum tippte. Der Arzt beobachtete ihn, unweigerlich fiel sein Blick auf die dunklen Locken des anderen Mannes. Er lächelte. Konnte es wirklich sein…? Hatte er, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, eine Schwachstelle des sonst so rationalen und betont gefühlskalten Detektivs gefunden…? Dass gerade das eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte, hätte der Arzt nie für möglich gehalten - und nun war er mehr als neugierig, was passieren würde, wenn er Sherlock noch ein wenig weiter reizte…

-

„Der Blog kann warten…“, flüsterte John, streichelte über Sherlocks Brust, legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Ich finde, diese Lösung war wirklich bemerkenswert…“, hauchte er, drückte dem Detektiv einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, fuhr ihm langsam durch das dunkle Haar. „Was hältst du davon, dir den Rest des Tages freizunehmen…?“-„Ah...“ Sherlock schloss die Augen, als die Finger des anderen Mannes sanft mit seinen Locken spielten, leicht an ihnen zogen. John lächelte, erneut neigte er den Kopf ein wenig, um ihn zu küssen, sanft glitt seine Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen des anderen, spürte, wie er sich ihm ein wenig entgegen bewegte. „Mh…!“ Die Hände des Detektivs verkrampften sich leicht, krallten sich in den Stoff von Johns Hemd, als dieser wieder an seinen Haaren zog, ihm eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Der Arzt blickte zu Sherlock auf, betrachtete seine leicht geröteten Wangen, die glasigen, blauen Augen. „John, ich…“ Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau, beinahe heiser vor Erregung. Nun war es der Detektiv, dessen Pupillen leicht geweitet, dessen Puls ein wenig beschleunigt war.  
„Ich… Ich glaube, eine kleine Pause wäre gar nicht so schlecht…“, presste er leise hervor, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. John genoss diese Reaktionen, diese Sensibilität des Detektivs, wusste nur zu gut, dass er ihn nun vollkommen seinem Willen unterwerfen konnte, wenn er wollte. Der Arzt sah ihm tief in die Augen, warf dann einen kurzen, doch eindeutigen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Geh vor…“

Sherlock drückte langsam die Türklinke hinunter, ein Teil von ihm appellierte noch immer an seinen Verstand, versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht so einfach dieser Form von Lust, von bloßen Trieben hinzugeben. Doch nun war es zu spät. Nun, da John sein kleines Geheimnis gelüftet hatte, konnte er sich diesem auch ebenso gut hingeben, erfahren wie es sein konnte, sich vollkommen von diesen Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten leiten zu lassen, sich in ihnen zu verlieren. John stand nun ganz nah hinter ihm, legte seine Arme um ihn. „Was ist…?“, flüsterte er, streichelte über seinen Oberkörper. „Gar nichts.“, erwiderte Sherlock hastig, betrat das Schlafzimmer. John schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte Sherlock zu sich um, wieder küsste er ihn, wieder vergrub er seine Hand in dem weichen Haar. „Ah…!“ Sherlock legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, ein leises Stöhnen drang über seine geröteten Lippen. Diese falsche Scham, es unterdrücken zu wollen, konnte er sich nun auch sparen. John knöpfte sein Jackett auf, ließ es zu Boden gleiten, machte sich dann an Sherlocks Hemd zu schaffen. Die Hände des Brünetten lagen zitternd auf seinen Schultern, als er mit seinen Haaren spielte, die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals liebkoste. „John…!“ Der Arzt schob sein Bein zwischen Sherlocks, rieb aufreizend gegen seinen Schoß. „Ah!“ John hinterließ einen rötlich-blauen Fleck auf der blassen Haut, knabberte sanft an Sherlocks Ohrläppchen, zog an den dunkelbraunen Haaren. Der Detektiv spürte augenblicklich ein heftiges Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper durchzucken, fühlte wieder das erregende Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, ganz so, als ob John ihn dort direkt berührt hätte.  
„Nh…“ Seine Beine gaben nach, hilflos sank er auf die Knie, konnte diesen intensiven Reizen nicht länger standhalten. „John, bitte…!“, hauchte er, seine Hände auf Johns Hüften verkrampften sich immer wieder ein wenig. Wieder zog der Arzt nur ganz leicht an seinen Haaren, blickte fast schon ein wenig erstaunt auf ihn hinunter. „Ah!“ Sherlocks Atmung war ein wenig beschleunigt, seine geröteten Lippen leicht geöffnet, langsam hob er den Kopf, sah zu John auf. „Bitte…!“, flehte er leise, der Klang seiner Stimme, sein bloßer Anblick steigerten die Erregung des Arztes ins Unermessliche, ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er in die lustverschleierten, blauen Augen des Detektivs blickte. Sherlock sah ihm noch immer unverwandt in die Augen, als er den Verschluss von Johns Hose öffnete, sie ihm ein Stück von den Hüften zog, sein Glied aus der nun viel zu engen Shorts befreite. John bekam eine heftige Gänsehaut, als er Sherlocks warmen Atem über sein empfindliches Geschlecht streichen spürte, der Detektiv kurz darauf seine heiße Zunge über die feuchte Spitze gleiten ließ. Johns Finger in Sherlocks Haaren verkrampften sich, was den Detektiv dazu brachte, leise aufzustöhnen, in einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er John tief in seinen Mund gleiten. „Uh…“ Sherlocks Hände auf seinen Hüften zogen ihn mit jedem Stoß noch näher an sich, brachten John beinahe um den Verstand. Doch diesmal war _er_ es, der Sherlock verführte. Nicht umgekehrt.

„Das reicht…“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, zog Sherlock das Hemd von den Schultern. „Steh auf… Zieh dich aus…“ Der Detektiv zögerte, doch als John ihm fast schon gefährlich beiläufig durch das Haar strich, erhob er sich, führte seine Anweisungen langsam aus. John beobachtete ihn genau, wie seine Finger sich schließlich unter den Bund der dünnen Shorts schoben, sie langsam hinunter zogen, so den Blick auf sein pralles, feuchtes Glied freigaben. Der Arzt lächelte als er sah, wie viele Lusttropfen Sherlock bereits vergossen hatte, wie sein steifes Glied bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung vor Erregung zuckte. John zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, betrachtete Sherlocks nackten Körper, trat ganz nah vor ihn hin, sodass ihre nackten Oberkörper sich beinahe berührte. „Setz dich aufs Bett…“, hauchte er verführerisch, hatte eine genaue Vorstellung davon, was er nun tun wollte. Sherlock biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, setzte sich mitten auf das Bett. Ein wenig peinlich berührt änderte er dann seine Position etwas, wusste nur zu gut, was in Johns Kopf vor sich ging. Seine Knöchel berührten sich beinahe, doch seine Beine waren weit gespreizt, haltsuchend stützte er sich zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett ab. Er wich Johns Blick aus, für einen kurzen Moment zu beschämt darüber, wie willenlos und schamlos er sich ihm auslieferte. Doch lange sollte er nicht mehr Gelegenheit haben, darüber nachzudenken…

John ging um das Bett herum, sodass er hinter Sherlock stand, entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidungsstücke und kniete sich dann zu dem Detektiv auf das Bett. Sherlock wollte den Kopf gerade ein wenig zu ihm drehen, als John ihn plötzlich an den Haaren packte, mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Kopf in den Nacken zog, beinahe im selben Moment leicht in die Halsbeuge des Brünetten biss. „Ah!“ Sherlock bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte ungehalten, seine Finger krallten sich in das dünne Bettlaken. Johns andere Hand streichelte ausgiebig über seinen Oberkörper, glitt über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Sherlock zitterte leicht bei den abwechselnd sanften und leidenschaftlichen Küssen, mit denen John seinen Nacken und seine Schultern liebkoste, spürte die Hand des Arztes zwischen seinen Beinen höher gleiten, durch das lockige Schamhaar streicheln. „Ngh…!“ Sherlock schob seine Hüften seiner Hand ein wenig entgegen, merkte, dass John sie absichtlich noch langsamer bewegte, nur leicht glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die Länge des Detektivs, steigerten seine Ungeduld nur noch weiter, statt ihr Linderung zu verschaffen. „John, bitte…! Oh, bitte…!“, flehte Sherlock heiser, als die Finger des Arztes durch seine dunklen Locken streichelten, ab und an daran zogen, er ihm so erneut heftige, erregende Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte. John lächelte, küsste seinen Nacken, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Wenn du mich schon so darum bittest… Was soll ich denn tun, Sherlock…?“, hauchte er neckisch, biss ihm leicht ins Ohrläppchen. Sherlock schloss die Augen, konnte nicht glauben, dass John ihn wirklich soweit hatte. Ihn dazu brachte, es auszusprechen. „Nimm mich…“, antwortete er leise, konnte den flehenden Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen, als John durch sein Haar streichelte, ihn nah hinterm Ohr küsste. Johns andere Hand glitt sanft über Sherlocks Rücken, seinen Hals, seine Lippen. Der Detektiv öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig, umspielte gehorsam zwei Finger des anderen Mannes mit seiner Zunge, knabberte leicht an den empfindlichen Fingerkuppen. Der Arzt ließ seine Finger langsam aus seinem Mund herausgleiten, strich kurz über seine Unterlippe. Sherlocks Finger krallten sich vor Erregung beinahe schmerzhaft fest in das Bettlaken, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als John langsam einen Finger in ihn stieß. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Sherlock sich ihm entgegen bewegte, leise stöhnend nach _mehr_ verlangte. „Ah…!“ Der Detektiv verkrampfte sich ein wenig, unbewusst spreizte er seine Beine ein wenig weiter, als John erneut seine blassen Schultern mit sanften Küssen bedeckte, seine Finger aufreizend in ihm bewegte. „John…!“, forderte Sherlock ungeduldig, seine Hüften zuckten unkontrollierter, drängten sich leicht gegen den Schoß des Arztes. John lächelte.  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger aus dem anderen zurück, kniete sich näher hinter ihn, packte ihn an den Hüften, hob sie ein wenig an, zog sie in seine Richtung. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf Sherlock den Kopf in den Nacken, als John in einer fließenden, schnellen Bewegung tief in ihn eindrang, dabei etwas fester an seinen Haaren zog. „Aah!“ John spielte mit seinen Locken, biss ihn in die Halsbeuge, baute langsam einen Rhythmus auf, begann, immer etwas härter zuzustoßen. Sherlock hielt es vor Erregung kaum noch aus, sein Glied schmerzte vor Anspannung, alles in ihm schrie förmlich nach Erlösung. Als seine Hand in seinen Schoß glitt, griff John jedoch nach seinem Handgelenk, hielt ihn auf, zog ihn noch ein wenig fester in seinen Schoß. Doch gerade als Sherlock leise mit dem letzten Rest Verstand gegen seinen Griff protestieren wollte, drang plötzlich ein lautes, aufdringliches Summen durch den Raum. „Dein Handy…“, flüsterte John. „Ich weiß…!“, erwiderte Sherlock ein wenig gereizt, hätte es am liebsten ignoriert. „Geh dran… Vielleicht ist es etwas wichtiges…“, sagte John leise, vergrub seine Hand sanft in Sherlocks Haar. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst-Ah!“ Plötzlich stieß John zur Antwort unerwartet hart und tief in ihn, brachte ihn zum zittern. Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig vor, griff nach seinem Jackett und zog sein noch immer klingelndes Handy aus der Innentasche. „Lestrade…“, sagte er heiser, warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Geh ran…“, erwiderte John, küsste seinen Nacken. „Lestrade? Was ist los…?“, fragte Sherlock so sachlich und beiläufig klingend wie möglich, biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Lestrade schilderte ihm den Fall und er schien eine Ewigkeit dafür zu brauchen, trieb Sherlocks Selbstbeherrschung bis ans Äußerste. „I-In Ordnung… Wir…Ah…! W-Wir sind gleich bei Ihnen…!“, seufzte Sherlock leise, als er geendet hatte, konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. „Sherlock, ist alles ok bei Ihnen?“, fragte Lestrade, zutiefst irritiert durch den Klang der Stimme des Detektivs. „J-Ja, alles in-Ah!!“ John hatte ihn tief in seinen Schoß gezogen, dabei seine Finger sanft in die dunkelbraunen Locken gekrallt. Sherlock tastete nach seiner Hand auf seiner Hüfte, versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, sich langsamer zu bewegen, doch John griff bloß nach seinem Handgelenk, zog seinen Arm ein wenig nach hinten, sodass Sherlock gegen ihn lehnte. „Alles in Ordnung…! Ngh… Oh, Gott…! B-Bis später…!“, presste der Detektiv hervor, legte auf und ließ das Handy achtlos aus der Hand fallen. „D-Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen…!“, keuchte er, spürte wie John seine Beine weiter spreizte, seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken zog, um seinen Hals zu küssen. „Ich konnte nicht anders…“, lächelte John, seufzte leise, als Sherlocks Hand sich auf seinen Hintern legte. „Ich liebe deine Stimme…“, flüsterte er, küsste Sherlocks Haaransatz unterhalb des Ohrs. 

„John, ich…! Ich…“ Sherlocks Stöhnen wurde lauter und ungehaltener, leidenschaftlicher bewegte er sich dem Arzt entgegen. „I-Ich halte es nicht mehr aus… Bitte…!“ Endlich tat John ihm den Gefallen und schloss eine Hand um sein pralles, heißes Glied, bewegte sie aufreizend in seinem Schoß, steigerte seine Erregung und Ungeduld immer weiter. Als John schließlich fest in ihn stieß, seine Finger in seine Haare krallte, konnte Sherlock nicht anders, als mit einem leisen, ekstatischen Aufschrei in seiner Hand zu kommen, die Hitze zu genießen, die sich nun begleitet von einer heftigen Gänsehaut in seinem Körper ausbreitete. John stöhnte leise, als der Detektiv ihn so noch fester umfing, kam mit ein paar letzten, kräftigen Stößen tief in ihm zum Höhepunkt. Sherlock stützte sich mit zitternden Händen vor sich auf dem Bett ab, seufzte leise, als John sich langsam aus ihm zurückzog, sanft durch seine Haare streichelte.  
„John, das…“, presste er schwer atmend hervor, öffnete langsam und ein wenig benommen die Augen. John setzte sich neben ihn, legte eine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich. Sherlock sah ihn ernst an, wirkte jedoch mit seinen geröteten Wangen und leicht geöffneten Lippen nicht allzu überzeugend. „Mach das nie wieder…“, sagte er leise, verkrampfte sich ein wenig, als John ihm eine Locke aus den Augen strich. „Wieso nicht…?“ Sherlock wich seinem Blick aus, fuhr sich ein wenig geistesabwesend durch das unordentliche Haar. Er räusperte sich leise, peinlich berührt blickte er sich im Zimmer um, erlangte nur langsam die volle Kontrolle über seinen Verstand zurück. „Wir… Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Lestrade wartet auf uns…“, sagte er schließlich ausweichend, noch immer ein wenig außer Atem. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte John, sah hinab auf Sherlocks leicht zitternde Hände. Das Ganze hatte wohl wirklich einen viel größeren Effekt auf ihn, als er zugeben wollte. „Ja... Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ Sherlock zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, atmete tief durch und erhob sich vom Bett. John musterte ihn noch einen Moment, ehe auch er seine Sachen zusammensuchte und Sherlock ins Bad folgte.

-

„Oh, Sie sind Mr. Holmes, nicht wahr? Und Sie Dr. Watson?“

Die Polizistin lächelte sie freundlich an. „Detective Inspector Lestrade erwartet Sie, er kommt jeden Moment zu Ihnen.“, sagte sie herzlich und ging wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit. Dass sie John dabei eingehend musterte und sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anlächelte, entging den beiden Männern auf der anderen Seite des Absperrbandes keineswegs. „Oh, Dr. Watson…“, sagte Sherlock grinsend. „Erst Ärztinnen, dann Lehrerinnen und nun auch noch Polizistinnen?“ John lachte. „Mr. Holmes, Sie wissen doch nur zu gut, dass mein Interesse lediglich Detektiven gilt.“ – _„Consulting Detectives.“_ , ergänzte Sherlock grinsend und stimmte dann in Johns Lachen mit ein. 

Eine Weile standen sie nur da und sahen sich nach Lestrade um, beobachteten das Gewimmel aus Polizisten, Autos und Schaulustigen auf dem abgesperrten Straßenabschnitt. Doch Johns Lächeln war noch immer nicht verschwunden, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet, dass er in Gedanken mit etwas gänzlich anderem beschäftigt war als dem Verbrechen, das sie vor sich hatten. Erst als Sherlock ihm einen unauffälligen, fragenden Seitenblick zuwarf, sprach er aus, was er dachte… 

"Ich hatte dich vor mir auf den Knien..." 

Sherlock wandte den Blick ab, versteifte sich ein wenig, bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, beobachtete weiterhin die Polizisten bei ihrer Arbeit. Doch seine Atmung schien sich ein wenig zu beschleunigen, als John sprach. 

"Du hast mich angefleht..." 

Sherlock atmete langsam aus und schloss die Augen, ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich vor Scham und Wut auf seine Wangen. _Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?_ "Ich habe nicht-" John lächelte, flüsterte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr.

"Zweimal..."


End file.
